A Lesson That Can’t Be Taught
by Rasetsukoku
Summary: [Yaoi] Kakashi sees Naruto in a whole new light and he takes it upon himself to see that Naruto becomes a man!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything that pertains to it. :: Sniff, sniff:: So don't not sue me, I have no money. Just some instant ramen and a hope to one day becoming Hokage…

Summary: NC-17 Yaoi Kakashi sees Naruto in a whole new light and he takes it upon himself to see that Naruto becomes a man! NC-17 Yaoi

If any of you turn me in for this… I swear I will someday find you, tie you up and force you to watch… Well, you will have to find that out on you own…

A Lesson That Can't Be Taught

Oh, that sexy blond, strutting arrogantly down the street in his usual garb, unknowingly slowly turning him on, and making him go hard, as the thoughts passed through his head. The objects of his lust teased him in every way imaginable. The way he brushed his hand against the blond strains of hair that was in his way. The simple but sexy way he walked, and how his pants seemed to grow tight as he moved. If he wasn't in the middle of a street he would have simply grabbed the other man and fuck him hard on the ground.

He couldn't take it any longer, he no longer cared for the people that would take notice, but he needed to release his need and he need to do it now! He rushed the younger man and threw him to the ground. His hands had minds of their own and they began to pull and rip the clothes off the man below-

"Kakashi-sensei! Sensei!" Naruto moaned.

"Naruto?" he asked without pause.

"Kakashi-sensei! I want more! More!"

"Hai, hai! More will come I promise."

"Kakashi-sensei…"

"Naruto?"

"You promise?"

"Hai."

"Oh I love-"

"Shut up Naruto, and stop drooling."

"But I can't help it! So hot and…"

"Naruto, I can't keep doing this."

"I know, but I can enjoy while it last."

"Hai, right now, have all that you want."

"Honto ni?"

"Naruto you are drooling again."

"Sumimasen, I just can't help it! Every time I just think about it…"

"Well aren't you going to start? I already did my part."

"You don't have to point that out. I'll do it when I am good and ready."

"But by the time comes it will be too late…"

"Sensei!"

"Naruto! Do it!"

"Fine!"

Naruto bent over and opened his mouth wide to accept the hot liquid that came over the edge, he accepted greedily and he looked up to see his sensei with a smug look on his face, despite the mask covering his face.

"See that wasn't that bad."

"I know! I just wanted to try something different that's all…"

"I am sure that you enjoyed it."

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei! Next time I'll do it again!"

"You ready for another?"

"Hai!" Kakashi and Naruto turned back around and looked at each other from the corner of their eye(s), before Naruto yelled out. "More Ramen!"

"Hai! Coming up Naruto! How do you like our new flavor?" The vendor asked.

"Kakashi-sensei was right, it's great!"

"Well of course, next to you Kakashi is one of our regular customers."

"Honto ni?"

"Hai, we usually see him here once or twice a week."

Kakashi put down his well worn book and smiled gently behind his mask, "Of course it's carry out."

"I always thought that you were a little paranoid," The vendor added.

"No not really."

"Kakashi-sensei, I've been meaning to ask, why you wear the mask any way?" Naruto glanced up from his empty bowl of ramen and looked up at his sensei's face. He saw apprehension clouding within his one visible eye. Naruto smiled back hoping to alleviate his sensei's current thoughts.

Kakashi looked down at the younger man, and he saw concern drawn on his handsome young face, in which he was blown away. He never really seen anyone care for him outside of missions, and for it to come from someone that he began to have feelings for made him- oh, he didn't know, it was something he was sure of.

"I don't feel like telling you." Whoa deja vu. He recalled saying that to Naruto and the others when he first received them for their genin training. As he saw the hurt spread across his former ward's face he began to doubt if he said what he wanted to say correctly.

Years passed since Naruto was a boy but now he was a young man, a nineteen-year-old Man, and yet he kept calling him Kakashi-sensei. Never before had he hated being called sensei sense now.

"Sorry Naruto, I just don't want to talk about it- now." The young blond greeted his only eye with such cheer; it made himself happy that he made Naruto happy with the simple promise of telling him someday, of course when he was ready for it himself.

"Oi, Naruto here you go!" The vender gave the young Junin his bowl of ramen, and watched the usual scene of unfold of Naruto's routine of devouring his ramen.

Kakashi turned back to read his "Icha Icha Paradise", while being total aware of his surroundings. In the corner of his eye, he watched Naruto consume his food. He could swear, if Naruto was ninety years old, he still would act like a little kid who just received a gift. It was one of the simple things Kakashi found cute- cute? Cute was the word? Why cute? Well it was 'cute' when it dealt with Naruto. Why couldn't he just read his book in peace? Why did his mind wonder? Naruto was just a friend. But he looked so cute just sitting there eating his ramen. There. That word again. Cute, why did it keep popping up? Sure, he was attracted to men, but he never put serious thought to being with one. He was happy searching for the perfect woman, one with long legs, nice round breasts, and a smile that would simply light up his soul. He found her but he then shortly lost her, since then he tried to find her again but no one was good enough.

But somehow Naruto was sneaking into his thoughts. No one had occupied his mind as much as- her, and it began to make him wonder. Maybe the perfect her, was a him, a former student even?

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi."

"Nani?"

"Drop the sensei, just call me Kakashi. You're a junin now and I am no longer your sensei."

"Hai Kakasi-sen-, oops sumimasen! Old habits die hard."

__

'Yes that is so true.'

"It's okay Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun?"

"Hai, were are no longer student teacher but friends. I want you to remember that." The smile Naruto gave him, he could have sworn even the heavens above must have seen his soul light up. "Well Naruto-kun, we should get going we have our new mission tomorrow and no one wants you to look bad on your first junin mission."

"Hai! I think it's great that you, and Sasuke are on the same mission."

__

'Yes great… Naruto doesn't see it does he? Sasuke… Hopefully by the time this mission is over he will see the Sasuke that I do.'

***

Niko: My first Naruto fic! Yeah! Oh damn you Sesshu!

Sesshu: What now?

Odin: You just added more workload on her.

Ra: Yeah she is stressing enough as it is. Exams are coming up and she's worried about her posting.

Niko: You tell him! I don't need this, but I can't bury the stories that keep popping up in my head. Chikuso! Sorry people but never fear! My Inuyasha postings will be up before next Sunday for all current Inuyasha stories. I might even post my new one up staring Kagome and Naraku. Or it might be Kagome/Kouga I don't know when or who yet, just depends when Sesshu decides to strike me with inspiration.

Sesshu: Well at least this one isn't about Sesshoumaru… Oh no! I forgot about Kakashi! Damn it! What is it with you and the white haired characters?

Niko: Sesshu we'll talk about this later, I am not in the mood… And their hair is silver! I refuse to accept the word 'white'; it makes them sound old! Well anyway I originally hoped this Naruto fic to be a one-shot but some how it morphed into something more. I hope you Naruto fans like it. Remember to review… I need opinions for my new piece, but please no pointless flames. You know this is a yaoi so don't complain about it. Anything else is open for consideration, so please review!


End file.
